Happy Family
by Ciaura
Summary: After being defeated by a strange shadow rider, everyone is sent to an alternate universe where the group of friends are related! The only one who does not have memories of being a family is Chazz. No matter how much he wishes, the new world will not disappear. Can Chazz cope and get used to the new lifestyle or will he still cling to his old memories of his friends? ChazzxJaden


**Hello everyone! This is my first uploaded fanfic of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, so I hope you all like it ^^ This was going to be a crack fic (which I guess it still kinda is) bu it does have a main storyline and it's filled with both drama and comedy. It may feel a bit slow at first but it takes me awhile to get into the main story. I hope you all like it ^^ Don't forget to review :D**

* * *

"Jaden!" screamed out Syrus, as he and the others struggled to fight off the black, suffocating sludge that dragged them down into its depths. Jaden cringed in pain when his duel monster was destroyed by the mysterious, gleeful enemy.

"Given up yet? Doesn't look like your friends can hold out much longer," the enemy chuckled in his dark humour. Jaden looked around worriedly to his spectating friends. Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberry, Chazz. They were all trying to fight against the evil sludge consuming them.

"That's it!" Jaden screamed angrily at the opponent. The brunette looked down at his cards. He had already used his most powerful cards and was too distracted by his friends being in danger. 'Dammit, I've got to do something to defeat his dragons' Jaden worried, scanning his cards.

"I summon WildHeart in defence mode!" he exclaimed. The enemy smirked, amused.

"Nice move," he said mockingly. "But I'm afraid it's not enough for my Dark Dragons! Dark Dragon Ragoroth, attack Wildheart!"

The giant, ebony-armoured dragon attacked Jaden's Wildheart, destroying it. Though Jaden didn't take any damage, he now had no monsters or trap cards on the field. Smiling at his affirmed win, the opponent commanded his second dragon to attack.

"Dark Dragon Lucius, attack his life points directly!" the villain laughed ecstatically as Jaden's life points fell to zero. He dropped to the ground, also being drowned in the black, deep sludge. He looked desperately at his friends loosing the strength to fight against the slimy darkness. He saw Syrus, Alexis and Hassleberry trying to pull themselves up from the murky sludge. Hopelessness and guilt filled his head and heart. He looked over, unwillingly, to Chazz, expecting his disappointed glare. Chazz was still fighting the darkness like the others, but he seemed more desperate and fierce. His mouth was opening and closing, trying to scream words, but no sound came out. Jaden couldn't hear now anyways, nor could he see very well. He was being pulled down into deep darkness. Before he fell unconscious, the last thing Jaden saw was Chazz reaching for him and trying to scream out his name.

"Jaden! Jaden…"

"Chazz? Hey Chazz? Wake up."

That familiar, carefree voice called through the darkness. Chazz slowly opened his heavy eyes. 'Where am I?' he thought, dazed. His mind was clouded and spun dizzily and painfully. Chazz's vision soon came into focus and he could see a white ceiling and… a kuriboh?

"Hey! I'm not a kuriboh!" the voice complained, offended.

'That voice…Jaden?!' Chazz immediately sat up, the memories flooding back instantly.

"Woah!" Jaden fell backwards and crashed down on the ground. Chazz stared at Jaden in disbelief.

"Your… your alright," he breathed in relief, just loud enough for Jaden to hear. Jaden looked confused but smiled up at Chazz warmly.

"Yeah of course I'm alright, why wouldn't I be?" Jaden scratched the back of his head and smiled widely. Chazz felt like slapping the young boy for worrying him, but decided against. He went to step out of the soft bed, when he realised the room they were in was unfamiliar. Looking around, he saw a simple desk and small bookcase covered in specialised schoolbooks, an open closet filled with clothes and a small window decorated with blue, drawn-back curtains. It seemed like an average, mundane, middle-class student bedroom, very unlike the dorms on Duel Academy Island.

"Jaden… where are we?" Chazz asked, stepping towards Jaden.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Jaden stood up and brushed himself off. Chazz rubbed his temple and sighed in annoyance and frustration.

"What I mean is… where is this place? Are we still at Duel Academy?" Chazz questioned. Jaden's round, warm-brown eyes stared blankly into Chazz's serious, dark ones.

"Duel Academy? What's that?" Jaden laughed. "Seems like you had some strange dream. You were talking a bit in your sleep too," he smiled deviously at Chazz, obviously teasing him.

"I don't talk in my sleep!" Chazz snapped instantly at the brunette. "Wait," Chazz looked straight at Jaden in seriousness and slight bewilderment. "No joke, where are we?" Jaden seemed a bit uneasy under Chazz's strong glare, but tried to lessen the tension.

"Ah, at home…? This is your room remember? Are you feeling sick or something?" Jaden laughed and gazed at Chazz quizzically, slightly worried about his mental condition.

"…Home?" Chazz paused for a moment, remembering his old home before Duel Academy. His cruel, corrupted brothers and his unimpressed, expecting parents always pressuring him to be perfect at everything, especially duelling. The silent, lonesome nights hiding in his room, loathing himself and everything else. Home was a depressing and horrible place.

"I hate home," Chazz muttered fiercely.

"Huh? But-" Jaden was cut off from a voice from inside another room.

"Chazz! Jaden! Darlings, breakfast is ready!" another familiar, female voice called sweetly from downstairs.

"Wha-?" Chazz's anger faded as confusion took over again.

"Yes! Breakfast time! C'mon Chazz! It's Sunday so mum's probably made pancakes!" Jaden exclaimed as he slammed open the wooden bedroom door. "Coming!" called Jaden from down the short hallway. Chazz stood motionless, staring blankly at Jaden, trying to comprehend what is going on.

"Yo space cadet! Snap out of it," Jaden chuckled as he grabbed Chazz's wrist and dragged him out of the room. Chazz cautiously scanned his new surroundings as Jaden fervently pulled him along.


End file.
